


There's Just One More Thing I Need From You

by Abbytheweird



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Poor Q, Short work, Spectre spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbytheweird/pseuds/Abbytheweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q, home alone, thinks about the events of the last few weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Just One More Thing I Need From You

**Author's Note:**

> This contains heavy spoilers for SPECTRE please don't read this if you haven't seen the film, honestly don't spoil it for yourself.

“Bond, I thought you’d left us.”  
“I have. I just need one more thing.”

Q threw his bag down on the sofa, sending both his cats huffing off to find a room without such an angry Quartermaster in it. His body soon followed the bag as he dejectedly slouched, curling in on himself. Well, that was it. Bond was gone. Forever. To be happy and retired.  
He never thought he’d see the day; nor did anyone in MI6 for that matter. Of course, they were all happy for him, ecstatic, even. Not even a year ago he’d been washed up, God knew where, basically alone and terribly, terribly sad. Now, he had Madeline, and they were off... again, God knew where. Q could find out, had M not insisted the SmartBlood programmes be scrapped. He could probably find them again, but he didn’t need that. He needed to let go.

Wasn’t that a hardship? 

Q stayed where he was for a little while, just staring at his knees. MI6 and MI5 were working to break down the merger, neither party particularly interested in being up in each other’s business. They worked perfectly fine as different sectors. So soon enough, everything would be back to normal.

Or as normal as they could be with 007 gone.

No, not 007. James Bond. There would be another 007 with the double-0 programme reinstated, and wouldn’t that just sting? It would be too strange to call anyone else 007, not when the way Q had said it had held so much weight, so much meaning.

Not that the stupid git had ever actually noticed. 

Unless he had, and had been entirely willing to let Q get on with his flirting and not putting any effort to stop him. Q supposed Bond had thought it funny. Useful, even, given that Q would bend over bloody backwards to help that sod.

No, Bond wasn’t like that. Not with his friends. He asked for favours because he needed them, and because he trusted the people he’d asked them of. After all, Moneypenny had absolutely no interest in the agent, nor did Tanner or M. 

Q sat up slowly, dragging his fingers through his hair. He was happy for the man, obviously. Happy that he’d gotten away from everything, and let himself be happy, truly happy. He hoped that was the case, anyway. 

If there was to be a wedding, would he get invited? Would he want to go? Probably not to both of those questions. He doubted very much that Bond would keep in contact at all. He’d said his goodbyes, taken his last favour, never to be returned, and Q would just have to be fine with that. He’d move on from having a silly little crush on that stupid old sod, and he’d go back to squirrelling away in his work shop, happy in his work and happy to not throw himself around the globe to join an agent on a personal mission. 

Lord, things were going to get desperately boring.

Tesla and Boothroyd crept back into the living room, mewing gently to state their hunger. Q dragged himself up from the sofa and pottered into the kitchen, slamming the kettle on to boil whilst he fed his cats. 

Back to normal. Back to lonely Q.


End file.
